


misty

by suranlueluelue



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranlueluelue/pseuds/suranlueluelue





	misty

又是这样的视线。  
是夏日冰镇完又在室内放了一会儿的西瓜，冰凉汁水顺着不规则条状纹理爬过青绿色表面，内瓤冻出的冰渣被舞蹈室里汗水饱和的空气融化，温热柔软。果实切成一瓣瓣讨喜的模样，把甜美的尖尖敞在外边，成为夏天诱人特质的构成成分之一。  
何洛洛深吸一口气，把越来越不得要领的舞蹈动作抛在脑后，撩起卫衣下摆直接从头上脱了下来，里边是汗湿的黑色短背心，半裹不裹地贴在男生略显瘦弱的皮肉之上。  
叉着腰对镜子前的自己和身后貌似放空的人上下打量了一遍，他拎着瓶水，晃悠到地上坐着的那人身边，跟着蹲下来：“欸，别放弃嘛，明天，明天让雅哥再扣一扣。”  
“好啦，该回去睡觉了吧，洛洛。”  
空调风把张颜齐的额发吹得一动一动的，微仰着头像只乖顺忠诚的大狗狗。  
“那你还在这陪我。”南方男孩的声音总是软糯顺耳，带着撒娇式的尾音。何洛洛歪了歪头，笑了开来。  
他清楚张颜齐会怎么回答，暂且不论那背后藏着的是什么情绪，他只知道这个大了三岁的哥哥总会无条件包容接受自己任何幼稚的撒娇或是恶作剧，也默许自己晚上洗完澡湿漉漉地爬上床缠着要玩游戏。  
“我怕你晚上一个人在这不安全嘛？”凌晨一点半，也只有张颜齐还愿意在一整天的行程后陪自己练个舞，在空荡房间里一遍遍跳自己不擅长的part。  
练舞室只开了一半的灯，关上音乐之后孤独感就从黑暗里钻出来，自各个角落无孔不入。往常忽略的雨声渐响，参杂了潮湿水雾被一同挡在窗外。  
“这么担心我呀？”  
张颜齐果然点了头，用他略带丧气的下垂眼看着何洛洛，那双微笑唇此时确实是在微笑着。  
何洛洛也回望过去，少年目光坦诚明亮，于白色日光灯下熠熠生辉。  
这小孩长得确实是漂亮。  
每次有意无意地去看何洛洛，这都是脑内第一个蹦出来的念头。  
或许是眼睛大的人天生就会抓人眼球，那种天赋的确让人羡慕不来。被那个单纯无辜的眼神盯一会儿，便会招架不住再说不出拒绝的话，因此连那沦陷的过程都老套得中规中矩，按部就班。  
何洛洛把头发染烫回深色之后就再没修剪过，刘海相对长了些许，湿湿地垂下来同密匝上睫毛混在一处，衬得他眉眼温润，摘去隐形眼镜便成为两粒清澈的深色琉璃珠，将映在表面的人囿于狭小滚圆的内里。  
张颜齐果然也被蛊惑着抬了手，撩了撩男孩子黏在一起的几缕头发，发丝沾了汗，空调冷风一吹摸起来便触手冰凉。  
奔波了一天也有些疲惫，他一开口嗓子是不太正常的低哑，却也不像长时间唱歌后的失声：“再不回去要感冒咯。”  
男孩却看起来不太高兴的样子，长腿一跨便翻到张颜齐身上，严严实实地按住了不让对方反抗，软乎乎地叫了声：  
“哥哥。”  
张颜齐跟傻了一样看他。他在脑子里飞快地用自己的逻辑对男孩子的行为作出解释。  
对对对，这孩子不是就喜欢这样嘛，在走廊上客厅里随处可见，跟赵让焉栩嘉那几个小朋友扑来扑去，你压我我压你。  
很有活力，很不错。  
飞速运转的大脑被中断，何洛洛压低上半身，长睫毛扑闪着，呼吸扫在他脸颊:  
“要亲我吗？”  
作为一个重庆boy，张颜齐向来勇于正视自己的选择，只是他还没准备好去消化打磨那根偏离理智的线，也尚未把它变成一句可以毫不犹豫脱口而出的坦白。  
算不上迷恋或是热忱，却在一个恰好的节点，让他成为胸腔里挥不散的雾霭，厚重又柔软，密密实实包裹心脏。  
他自然经不住面前这漂亮少年的引诱，额头抵在一起，张颜齐启了唇，照着那鲜亮红润的嘴唇慢慢吮了一口。  
继而被对方叼住。  
何洛洛躁动滚烫的舌尖就停在张颜齐唇间，小兽一样向里面探刺，尝到美好滋味的大男孩儿也大方地让那截软舌头进来，安静又驯服地安抚。  
唇齿相融的滋味令张颜齐疲乏的大脑陡然清醒了起来，努力地把何洛洛闭着的眼睛刻入脑海，努力地记住何洛洛嘴唇上每一个可口的纹路。  
他调整了一下男孩子的姿势让对方能舒服地坐在自己腿上接吻，松松揽在腰上的胳膊也是他出于保护欲的习惯使然。  
何洛洛说不清自心口吹出的透明泡泡该用哪种情感命名，他无法描述自己第一次接触这位酷到骨子里的地下rapper时那份兴奋与悸动，再后来却也心安理得地享受这个天生爱操心的新队友对自己一切的娇纵溺爱。  
但不管是在台下注视那个发着光的丧萌系爱豆，或是听自诩长辈的小哥哥严肃地同自己传授人生经验鸡汤，何洛洛在盯着这张脸的时候，那些有的没的乱七八糟的想法最终均合为一体——  
嘴看起来很好亲的样子。  
事实如此，张颜齐的猫猫唇就是又甜又软，比何洛洛想象中更奇妙更令人欢愉的味道。  
可他忘记了一个freestyle地下battle冠军的基本素养。  
张颜齐的舌头真是要了他命了。  
趁自己进攻效率下降，张颜齐当即逮着空子趁虚而入，卷着自己舌尖反攻回去，灵活细致地搔过男孩柔软的口腔内壁，探寻那些甜蜜滋味的来源，强硬又吝啬地不给对方留下回味的余地。  
唇齿间的温度烧热脸颊，一路上升直天灵盖，让何洛洛感觉灵魂都要顺着颅骨缝隙飘出去了。  
何洛洛推推张颜齐的肩膀，红着脸:“好了，回去吧。”  
他睁眼之后也不敢看这个坏心眼的哥哥，轻易挣开腰间环着的手臂就要起身。可惜他刚刚被亲得晕头转向，整个下半截身子都是软的，腰腿均酥得不成样子，一起身便又跌回去，再次结结实实坐在张颜齐腿上。  
“啪嗒。”什么东西从男孩裤子口袋掉了出来。  
“太夸张了吧何洛洛！你这都准备好了啊？”  
其实是下午夏之光给他拿的治跌打损伤药油，拆了外包装，那些透明的油状液体便染上暧昧色彩。  
“不是不是，我......我......”男孩涨红了脸，这种情形之下什么解释都是欲盖弥彰。  
“真的想好了么？”张颜齐把腿上的人又揽紧了，把头搁在何洛洛胸口，仰着头乖乖问他。  
手底的触感很新奇，何洛洛的腰太细了，张颜齐能轻松一手环抱，又能清晰地摸到分明肌肉，柔软和坚韧无比和谐地融合在少年身上，是一支初绽放便漂亮到嚣张的野百合。  
男孩眼睛里沸腾的水汽成为回答。  
三岁的年龄差使张颜齐不管在思想或是在身体认知方面都要成熟得多。重庆出来的男孩子对较小众的哪怕是同性之间的性知识也有一定了解，至少不像现在趴在镜子前的何洛洛那样手足无措。  
可他一方面为小孩太早成熟太会勾人而痛心疾首，另一方面仍在为这具年轻火热的躯体心动不已。  
“痛的话要告诉我。”张颜齐舔着何洛洛后颈上的汗珠压低嗓音。  
舌尖尝到咸涩滋味，他分出一点注意力听见砸在窗沿的雨声，想着自己过去好像没怎么认真品尝过雨。  
但雨，大抵也就是这个味道的吧。  
何洛洛有点茫然地看着镜子里被扒光衣物的自己，他的膝盖跪在垫了一层黑色绒布的长条沙发上。那是他们在练习室自拍时的常见背景物，而此时表面被压出了两个凹陷，滴上两个人的汗水，有规律地晃动着。  
身体里是陌生的快感，被温柔到过分的动作揉出星火，撞碎了再聚回实体，搅得他头晕目眩，心慌意乱。整个人根本找不到一个稳定的支撑点，除了身体里张颜齐用来欺负他的那根东西。  
但他又被迫保持清醒——夏之光给他的药油里像是添加了薄荷提取物，放进身体便成为一种情欲助燃剂，又烫又冰，让那被初次侵入的可怜内壁愈加敏感紧致，只能一遍遍吸附吮咬，妄图得到另外的什么东西来终止这漫长折磨。  
身后人并不剧烈的侵略并没有提升何洛洛的耐性，他整个后背都被那种类似犬科动物的深情舔舐刺激得发抖。  
从安全地退缩到悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠，渴望得个解脱却又不得其法，唯有尽力放松自己濒临高潮时紧绷的身体，用喘息和呻吟回答张颜齐细致入微的关心。  
他已经掌控不住自己了。  
张颜齐握着男孩没什么肉的手腕按在冰凉镜面之上，两支白到发光的胳膊上有少年们突起的青筋，汗水浸湿的掌心一碰到玻璃便在周围凝成白雾，混着何洛洛吐出的热气模糊了面孔。  
少年眼底是层峦叠嶂的山间雾气，是出自山城的张颜齐从未见过的梦中仙境。  
“洛洛……”  
撑满心脏的青涩爱意化成水，在舌尖打了个转，亲昵地凑在少年人耳边，用何洛洛最喜欢的低哑磁性嗓音，极其缱绻缠绵地唤出一个小名。  
何洛洛只知道自己受不了张颜齐用这种语气这样叫自己，他从耳朵一直麻到全身，丝毫没有招架之力，被碾磨着敏感点硬生生逼上了顶点。  
然而却在释放之后红着眼圈笑了出来:  
“哥哥，你不用这么温柔的……呃……”  
话音未落肩颈处便传来刺痛，他还没从镜子里看清那抹红色，就被身后毫无预兆的迅猛攻势撞碎了神智，这点疼痛变得微乎其微。  
舌尖的血腥味使藏在温和面具之后属于地下rapper的血性和挑战欲翻涌上来。张颜齐从来不是一个禁不起挑衅的人，却在男孩说出这句话后放弃了继续当一个好哥哥的想法。  
“我不想做你哥哥。”他不给刚高潮过的少年身体留下缓冲的余地，捏紧劲瘦腰身，破开还在痉挛的穴壁直直冲进最深处，让他禁欲许久的玩意儿满足地尝到被完全包裹吸吮的滋味。  
“呜……好疼……”  
舔着自己虎牙用啃出的标记，张颜齐喟叹一声，再次狠狠碾向敏感点。今晚的何洛洛打破了他的认知，好像他的那些克制忍耐与幻想着男孩温软身体经历的梦境都变成笑话。  
“现在叫疼有点晚了啊，洛洛”  
张颜齐亲亲何洛洛汗湿的鬓角，他知道少年敬佩自己拥有不属于这个年龄的成熟精辟，却不知道他活得这么透彻就是为了有朝一日能护着一个像何洛洛这般的人，看待万物均透着层雾里看花的滤镜，美好单纯而不自知。

何洛洛仰着脖颈看镜子里被操到满脸潮红的自己，胸口被人用手指玩到几乎破皮，像一只高贵美丽又倔强的小独角兽，即便依附在男人怀里，仍旧让人分不清征服和被征服的对象。  
男孩悄悄勾起嘴角。  
他怎么会不知道张颜齐喜欢自己，表现还不够明显么？舞台灯光完全遮掩不了的直白视线和忍不住接近的肢体语言，这份超越队友界限的过分关注是最好的证据。  
他看中的这个小哥哥，心思早就无处遁形了。  
wink撒娇加爬床，眼神暗示加直球，谁能招架住少年利用自己无害的天使面容与白皙柔软的漂亮躯体所设下的陷阱呢？  
今晚，只是擅长诱捕的年轻猎手给他善良又温顺的猎物尝到的一点甜头。


End file.
